Im Tougher Than i Look
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Hisana and Byakuya... Hisana goes on a short walk by herself, without Byakuya, and something bad happens... Rated K for kuteness!


_I dont own Bleach, otherwise this would be a real episode/scene or whatever.. Review's welcome, enjoyyy;) _

Where is he? Meetings dont take this long. I wanted to go for a walk.. And the only time he lets me wander the Sereite is when he's with me so i have no choice than to wait for him. I know he only looks out for my safety and whats best for me, but im more than capable of going for a mere walk by myself. Plus, i would see some friends along the way wouldnt i? Like Yoruichi-san or Retsu-san. They're always walking around somewhere. Or even Kenpachi-san and Yachiru-san. He's always taking little Yachiru-san out to play somewhere. So i wouldnt be totaly alone.

Besides, nothing would happen to me here. Everyone knows who i am, i have been Byakuya's wife for some time now. 3 years is a long time. Kind of. Well, my point still stands. Everyone knows who i am here, and i have quite a few friends, so i doubt anybody would attack me here. I dont even walk far, just around Gotei thirteen's barracks.

Maybe i should just go ahead. This meeting seems to be taking forever, so i suppose i could go for like a 5 minute walk then be back before he knows. Its not like im his prisoner... Im his wife, so that means i can go where i want. And if he gets mad, i'll take that consequence. Its not like i cannot handle it when he gets moody with me, being his wife has alot of perks.

I'll just go ahead. He wont be that mad. As i continue to the door's leading outside, im suddenly stopped by two large hands on my waist, pulling me back into a large, solid figure. I sort of panicked for a second, but then though it over, and there is only one person who holds me like this.

"Hisana, where are you going?" Yep. That deep, conserned but soft voice confirmed it for me. My husband, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Gotei 13, had finished his hour-long meeting.

"You're meeting was longer than i thought, so i was going to go for a 5 minute walk around the Gotei 13 baracks?" I said in the most innocent voice i could do. His grip tightened ever so slightly around me, so i gave in. Sighing i turned to look up at my husband with loving but dissapointed eyes.

"Something could_" He began but i'd heard this many times. It was a daily statement. So i inturrpted with:

"Byakuya, my love, nothing will happen to me here. Nothing ever has, apart from that one time when nobody knew exactly who i was... It is different now, i have good friends here and i doubt i would be attacked if i went for a quick walk" I stated in a soft voice. I seem to use that alot. Should i toughen up? He looked down at me with determind eyes and sighed.

"You may be right Hisana. I am aware that i can be overprotective over you, but it is only because i love you and value more than my entire existance therefore dont want anything to happen to you that could harm you" He said, which made my eyes widen at first, then soften. I snuggled into his embrace, laying my head on his chest, gripping the front of his robes gently in my hands that were tiny compared to his and hugged him.

"I know. I am the same towards you i suppose, but i do not have much control over where you go, since it is your job, though you must understand, i worry for you also, and being at home or indoors all the time, unable to help, makes me feel worthless to you" I said honestly, chuckling softly. I felt his finger lift my chin, and i followed suit and looked up to him.

"You are worth more to me than anything in this world. My job, my title, my life. I love you Hisana Kuchiki" He said leaning down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. I smiled into the kiss and blushed a little. As we came apart, as per usual, my blush was still painted across my cheeks, making him chuckle lowly.

"3 years, and our kisses still make you blush?" He chuckled whilst i pouted playfully.

"Dont laugh! It isn't funny i cant help it they just... do" I defended, still playfully pouting. He smiled and stroked my cheeck with his finger from the hand that still held one side of my face.

"I am going to do some paperwork, would you like to go for that walk?" He asked, making me smile in thanks.

"I would, thankyou" I answered, excited that he's losening his reins a little.

"However, you have to be back before sundown, and you must stay inside the Seretei at all times, am i clear?" He said seriously, which made me laugh. I leaned up and kissed him lips quickly, then walking away from him smiling.

"Yes, yes i promise Byakuya, see you later, i love you" I giggled whilst starting my walk.

As i walked along, i felt so free. A little too free though, dont get me wrong, i love freedom, but i miss Byakuya alot if he's away from me for a certain amount of time. We do everything together, afterall.

In the first year of our friendship, before he asked me to marry him, he had found me in Rukongai. I was sitting underneath a sakura tree. It was half dead, but still had some little pinkish petals falling from it. I vowed to the tree that i would be with it in its last moments of life. I felt that the earth was my only friend in that hell hole. Byakuya, had the same idea. I met him underneath the tree, he had come to train in the clearing besides it. We got talking, then he told me who he was. He expected me to run away from him or be afraid, but funnily enough, i wasnt. He was so friendly. So gentle to me, that i trusted him then and there.

He was only a teenager then. So young. He met me every single day at that very spot. He brought me food, and small gifts. This made me feel very modest about accepting them, but i did anyway. I was very thankful for them, so decided to give him something in return. I had gathered all the money i could find, and bought him a very small, not that flashy pin. It was bronze in colour, metal in material and had a sakura tree carved on it. It was pretty, but simple.

At first i was apprehensive of giving it to him, knowing he mustve been used to recieving extravagent gifts, then i turn up with this that held no candle to what he must be given. But when he saw it in my hands, i had to. He hugged me when i gave it to him, which surprised me enough to make me cry with joy. I was so glad he liked it. He's never taken it off since. He wears it always. Even when sleeping. That day i gave him his gift, was the day of our first kiss and the confession of our feelings for eachother. It was a magical day, i would remember it forever.

He had turned into my bestfriend, then my lover, then my husband, then my life and finally all of the above. We did everything together, and it will always be that way.

As i walked past the training grounds, then i felt the ground shake, making me fall over. It didnt hurt or anything, but i was curious as to what it was. Then i felt someone help me to my feet.

"Oh! Hisana! Sorry bout that. Some little punk from my Squad was try'na hit Yachiru with his stupid bent sword. Little shit" The voice that said those words belonged to the Captain of the 11th Division and a very good friend of mine, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oh its alright, i assume he's stopped chasing her now then?" I said giggling. Then before he could speak, a little pink haired girl popped up from behind his shoulder, smiling and giggling.

"HISA-CHAN! Yep. He's stopped chasing me now! Kenny told him off, right Kenny?" She chirped in her adorable little voice.

"You bet Yachiru. But you gotta stop stealing other people's damn soul candy, got it? Ill get you some" Kenpachi told his little companion. Yachiru Kusajishi was Kenpachi's Leuitenent, and his adopted daughter-type companion. He'd found her and given her a name in Rukongai when he was too nameless and an outcast. She is the only thing he loves.

"Oh! You want soul candy do you?" I asked Yachiru sweetly. She beamed up as i reached into my robes to get the candy i hadnt eaten for her. I got it out and held it towards her as she took it, i smiled and giggled as she jumped on me and hugged me.

"Thankyou Hisa-chan!" She said over and over. I hugged her back and she jumped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder whilst showing him what she had.

"Thats good Yachiru, now eat it now and save some for later, ill get you more tomorrow if you finish it today. Thanks alot Hisana" He said in his fatherly voice. I smiled and bowed my head slightly. After talking for a while, he got back to training his Squad members, and i continued my walk.

As i walked through the hall ways, i heard some giggling and then my name being called by a soft, kind voice.

"Oh! Hisana!" The smooth voice belonged to my bestfriend, Retsu Unohanna. She is the Captain of the 4th Division. She is an excellent healer, and an amazing friend. I walk into the room where it is coming from, and find three more of my good friends. Captain of the 2nd Division, Yoruichi Shihoin, or as my husband calls her 'cat monster', Captain of the 13th Divion, Junshiro Ukitake and finally the Captain of the 1st Division, Shunsui Kyoraku. Junshiro and Shunsui are good friends of Byakuya's aswell, and so is Yoruichi... In their own special way... She used to train him when he was young.

"Hello everyone" I said smiling. I felt someone yank me down, making me sit down.

"Have some tea with us Hisa" Yoruichi said, handing me a cup whilst Restu poured some tea into it. I thanked her and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Where's the Shadow Prince then Hisa?" Shunsui asked me, making me giggle at the nickname he used for Byakuya.

"He is in his office doing some paperwork, after thurough persuasion, he has allowed me to take a walk alone today" I said triumphly, whilst Junshiro clapped his hands.

"You broke the Shadow Prince! Well done Hisana!" Junshiro said jokingly. I laughed.

"He isn't a Shadow Prince, he's just... Stoic" I said playfully, trying to defend him a little. This statement just made everyone erupt in laughter, including me.

"Aweh! How did Byabo ever get you Hisa?" Yoruchi asked laughing still. I just smiled and drank the rest of my tea. I looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was going down.

"I must be going now everyone, this freedom comes with a cerfew" I said playfull getting to my feet and hugging my friends goodbye and leaving.

As i began to walk back to Byakuya's office, i felt as though someone was following me. And i knew that feeling very well, i lived in Rukongai after all. As soon as i turned around, i felt someone grab me and throw me over their shoulder, and it was Byakuya. Whoever this was, he was wearing black and i couldnt see his face. I did the only thing i could. I screamed.

I screamed, punched, kicked and shouted at him until i felt him throw me down to the floor, and his foot connect with my stomach. I heard a crack and my whole body erupted in searing pain. I screamed again.

I was crying from the pain until i realised what he was trying to do. He was fiddling with my clothes. He was trying to rape me. This is the thing that scares me the most about men. I couldnt let him. I was Byakuya's. I would never be anyone elses, i would never let anyone elses scent infultrate me. So i fought. I fought with every bit of strength i could, ignoring the pain from my broken ribs.

I got my arms free and i sunk my nails into his eyes and face. He cried in pain whilst getting off me.

"Ah! You stupid bitch!" He yelled, holding his eyes which were now bloody. I took this oppurtunity to grab a rock i had found and i plunged the pointy end of it into his stomach, making him double over in pain. I cried and trying to stand, but it was futile. Though, i doubt that he would stand himself due to the injuries i gave him.

I began to crawl away until i heard someone yell my name. I think it was... Kenpachi?

"Ken... Pachi?" I tried to yell, but it came out in a hoarse whisper. I saw him kneeling in front of me, taking a look at the damage.

"Damn, what happened?" he asked, whilst figuring out what to do next.

"That.. man tryed to.. to.." I began but started crying. He understood. I could tell by his face.

"I couldnt let him. I am not his!" I yelled whilst clutching my stomach from the pain.

"Wow! Hisa-chan you totally kicked his butt!" I heard Yachiru say as she was kicking about the guy. I chuckled but winced when it hurt.

"Damn, she's right! Wouldnt like to get on the wrong side'a you. Anyway, your ribs look pretty bad, i'll take ya to Unohanna. This might hurt, ok?" He said, lifting me. I winced from the pain but tryed my best to hide it. I didnt want him thinking he was doing a bad job. As he started to walk to the 4th Division i heard him call out to Yachiru.

"Hey Yachiru, take that guy to the Head Captain ok?" He yelled.

"Kay Kenny! Get well Hisa-chan!" She yelled back.

As we passed alot of staring people, i remembered where Retsu was.

"Kenpachi, i think Unohanna is in the west wing. She's having tea" I say, he just nods and takes me to the tea room. He set me down to my confused friends. I heard a gasp and then footsteps scurrying towards me.

"Oh my! What happened?!" Retsu said in shock, i offered her the best reasurring smile i could.

"Im alright now... Kind of" I said, but i couldnt finish my sentence. It hurt too much to talk.

"Yoruichi! Go get Byakuya ok?" Retsu said, whilst switching to her emergency doctor mode.

"Got it" And in a flash, Yoruichi was gone.

"Ukitake, get me some bandages from the 4th ok? And Shunsui, get me something to put under her head and Kenpachi, tell me what happened" She ordered, receiving a nod from everyone.

Suddenly, before Kenpachi could start, Yoruichi was back with my worried husband who ran over to me and put my head on his lap, stroking my hair and looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Hisana! What happened to you?" He asked me worried.

"Hisana cannot talk much, two of her ribs are broken, it'd be painful for her to speak" Retsu explained, him not taking his eyes off me.

"I found her. I was walkin back to the office with Yachiru, and i heard someone scream, so i went to see what it was, and i saw her on the ground in pain, with some guy in black on the ground at her feet bleeding and yelling. She said the guy came out'a nowhere and tried to... uh.. You know. And she said she couldnt let him so she fought back. Should'a seen him. His eyes were cut and she'd jammed a rock into his stomach. Was pretty impressive for her" Kenpachi explained, i chuckled at his version of the story whilst Byakuya looked down at me worriedly.

"Where is this man who dared to touch my wife?" Byakuya asked Kenpachi, not looking away from me.

"Yachiru took him to the Head Captain. He's probably in the cells now" Kenpachi said, getting up to leave.

"I'd better go to her. And see what this punk's deal is" He said, bowing his head to me and saying goodbye.

"Thankyou Zaraki" Byakuya said, Kenpachi just accepted and flash stepped off. Retsu really was a good healer. I felt only a little pain now.

"Broken ribs are easy for me to heal, but you'll have to take it easy for a week or two Hisana" She said smiling. The pain was completely gone now, and i was able to sit up. Ukitake came back with bandages.

"Hisana! Your up! You ok?!" He asked worriedly, i smiled and nodded.

"Yes i am fine now, thankyou Junshiro" I said, gaining a smile from him. The men left whilst Retsu put the bandages on my ribs. She told me to get plenty of rest and to change the bandages twice a day, to which we agreed and said thankyou, then Byakuya carried me home.

We got home and immediatly settled for the night. I was snuggled up with Byakuya in our bed, but i could tell he was still annoyed.

"Byakuya... Im sorry for... what happened, please dont be angry with me" I pleaded, tears threatening to fall. I hated him being mad with me. He then looked at me, with hurt in his eyes. He hugged me. Burying his head in my hair. I was surprised at his sudden embrace, but accepted it, stroking his hair to soothe him.

"Hisana. I am not angry with you. You did nothing wrong. I am angry with myself" He said, which made me mad.

"Why? You did nothing wrong!" I said in a slightly annoyed voice, but hid it well. He tightened his embrace slightly.

"I was not there to keep to safe. If you had been in a weaker condition... He would've..." He was going to say it, but i interupted.

"Stop it right now. I would never let any other man take what belongs to you and you only" I said with surprising determination in my voice. He looked up at me then, suprise in his eyes, but then smiled proudly at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"I will never allow that to happen either. What's mine is mine, and no other mans" He said with such passion, i couldnt wait any longer. I kissed him. Passionatly. He kissed me back with just as much passion. Our tounges battling for dominance. Which he, of course, won.

As finished our... Husband and wife time, i felt bliss as he had me wraped up securly in his strrong arms that could crush me in seconds, ending my life. Yet, they held me with such care... Firm but gentle. I breathe in his scent. Its like a drug to me. He smells of summer. Of plum blossoms, yet with a manly spike in it. Not too sweet, but still sweet if you concentrate enough. If you get close enough. We lay there together. Our legs tangled in eachothers', one of his arms wrapped tightly, but gently around my waist, pressing our bodies closer than possible, his hand resting on my stomach, tracing patterns on it slightly. His other arm wrapped around my shoulders and head, his hand hovering above my head, stroking my hair.

My right hand drawing patterns on his well toned chest lightly, my other hand stroking his cheek with such gentle care, like a feather. His skin was soft, like flour. Our eyes, locked in a loving, unpenitrible gaze. I was counting the colours in his eyes. To an untrained eye, they were just block grey. No emotion, boring to other people. Besides me. I saw, specks of dark blue, lighter grey and a deep blue outline. There was so much emotion in his eyes, everytime i looked into them, into him, it made me fall in love with him all over again, every single day. Our faces were just inches away from eachother as we embrace eachother with such detail.

"Your eyes are so beautiful" I say. I couldnt resist saying it. I pretty sure im blushing, but i dont care, he just smiles, and brushes his soft lips against my cheek.

"And your adorable when you blush" He replies. I just smile and kiss his lips. When we pull apart me surprises me by saying:

"You have to be more careful where you walk now" I just smile and kiss him again, disregarding the conversation completely. When we pull apart i just stare into his eyes again, and he follows suit.

"You should'nt worry Byakuya. Im tougher than i look" I say and he chuckles and kisses me once more before locking himself into our gaze once again.

"I suppose you are" Was the last thing that was said that night before sleep took over us just for us to wake up, to fall in love all over again.


End file.
